Seduction
by Dark enchanter
Summary: [Oneshot] Very odd slashy pairing, be warned!


Very strange one-shot from the king of strangeness! Nice slashy plot with a never-before-seen pairing! I tried to be a bit more secretive and mysterious with the way I wrote this, please tell me if you think it works or not!

Oh yeah, and I don't own no Klonoa characters!

**Seduction**

Guntz sat on the foot of the king-sized bed, thinking. It wasn't as if there was much else to do it the room, it being almost totally bare, aside from the aforementioned bed. The other contents consisted of one small window on the far wall, and one door leading out. It looked as if, once upon a time, there had been wallpaper decorating the four walls that made up the wolf's current surroundings, but now there were only yellowing scraps barely hanging on to the cracking plaster. And if you thought the walls looked bad? The floor consisted of uncovered splintery wood covered with scratches, burns and, most notably, bloodstains that had long been forgotten by the rooms owner. And it was the owner that Guntz was waiting for. Because tonight, he was going to kill him.

Oh, sure, he said that every night, and had done so for the few months that he had been sharing the room, and the bed. But this time, he would. He wasn't going to falter. He had his weapon in his lap, a hand gripping it tightly but comfortably, to show that he meant business. He wasn't entirely sure why he had let this little escapade go on for as long as it had, but now he was going to put an end to it. This time, he really was going to do it. He'd hit the bastard right where it would hurt. In the heart. And as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from a gaping wound in the chest and pooling on the floor, the Shinigami would stand over the dying corpse, as he had done to many others before, and laugh until his throat became swollen and raw. And this kill would be the most satisfying of all.

He tapped his foot impatiently, growing tired for the other to arrive. It's not if there was a clock to tell the time from, after all. Getting up, he crossed over to the window and tentatively pulled back a corner of the blind took look outside. From what he could see, it had just gone dark. He should be here soon. And that's when the nervousness set in.

What if he couldn't kill him? What if he failed again? He wasn't sure if he could take another failed attempt. Maybe he should just cut his losses and run away now, try and escape while he had a chance. If he left now, he might have a five minute head start. Would that be enough? No, probably not. And where would he go? He'd be recognised everywhere he went, his presence anywhere would be well publicised in the local media, and he would be hunted down, dragged back to this room and chained up like a wild animal to stop him escaping again. No, he was going to stay and settle this now.

Almost as if on cue, his ears twitched slightly in response to a small **thud** outside. He'd arrived. Placing his weapon-wielding hand behind his back to hide it, he forced his face to adopt a depressed and downtrodden look as to not reveal the adrenaline that bubbled away inside him. The lock on the door gave a soft click and the handle turned, granting access to the room. Through the door, a purple-skinned male entered, dressed in a flowing blue cloak that came down to below the knees. He had a long, elegant face complete with bright red eyes that gave the distinct illusion that you were staring into a shining ruby, or maybe a pool of thick blood.

"Zweegle."Guntz spat out his name like it was poison, fingers instinctively tightening around the wooden stake in his grip, the weapon threatening to crack under the strain. This was it, this is what he had waited for. Planned for. Spent that last week whittling his weapon from a board snapped off the bottom of his bed for. It was time for the kill. And it was going to be messy.

Guntz leapt forwards, pulling the stake from behind his back and bringing it up over his head ready to slam it into the vampires chest. Less than a second before the impact was due, Zweegle's eyes began to glow a brighter and deeper red than before, and Guntz froze in place, mere inches from his intended target. The blue-clad undead smiled eerily at his prey, exposing two lengthy upper canines with stained red tips.

"Are you going to drop the stake Guntz?" He asked politely, staring up into the hunters eyes with his own, concentrating on making him do as he wished. The arm in the air began to twitch slightly, but one by one the fingers released their grip until the primitive weapon clattered to the floor. "You've tried this so many times now, when are you going to learn?" He brought a finger to the wolves throat and ran his fingernail down to the collarbone. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me..." He placed his lips where his finger had been previously, sucking the skin slightly and evoking a small moan from his 'pet'.

Thoroughly convinced that he had Guntz under his spell, he allowed his the ability to move again, and felt the hunters strong arms encompass him. He brought his lips up to meet the pair above him, roughly forcing his tongue past two pairs of fangs and into the Shinigami's mouth. Guntz gasped, the stench and taste of moo blood from his lovers mouth assaulting his senses. As much as he hated the taste, he was drawn irresistibly to it, it now part of his nature, his survival. He extended his own tongue, trying to grab as much of the taste as he could, another hand caressing one of his masters horns gently, moving gently from base to tip.

It was Zweegle that eventually broke the kiss, taking Guntz by the hand and leading him slowly but seductively towards the bad. He lay him down on it before climbing on top of him, depositing his cloak on the floor as he did so.

This was now Guntz's life. He may try and fight, try to rebel, try to escape, but both him and his master knew, that no matter what, the result would always be the same. For now and the rest of eternity.

* * *

Yeah, that was, strange? Disturbing? I'd like to know people, please leave some feedback! 


End file.
